


Mismatched

by snowynight



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Peony IX was bored. Bad things happened when he was bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Overlimits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlimits/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta and everyone in Yule chat!

Emperor Peony IX was bored. Bad things happened when he was bored.

Luke just innocently went for a trip to see if his friends were all right. Then when he was called into the Emperor's study, Luke saw the strange glint in the Emperor's eyes and wanted to escape. But the Emperor was prepared for it and blocked his escape.

"What do you want from me, Your Majesty?" Luke asked.

"I'm doing you a honour by involving you in my plan."

"What plan?" Luke started to sweat, as his previous experience showed that it was never good.

"To get Guy and Jade together."

"Romantically?"

"Of course."

"They are both men!"

"Well, they're just born for each other."

Luke searched his mind and didn't see the logic. But then when did the Emperor see this? Besides, he had to admit that Guy and Jade did look good together.

"Well, if you don't help me, I'll tell them the things you did that day. You know the consequences."

"You promised!" Luke shouted. Then he finally gave up. "How can I help?" At least he might limit the damage.

Luke soon regretted his decision.

"Why do I need to imitate Jade and Guy's hand writing and write love letters in their names?" Luke asked, his hand sore from the copying.

"I learned the trick from an obscure play. It'll work."

"Guy would never write such thing, not to mention Jade."

"It's not your role to complain. Quick!"

Finally, Luke finished the two letters and he didn't want to know how the Emperor made sure the two guys got them. The next day, Luke could see from afar that Jade was holding a sheet of paper and did a very dramatic gesture to Guy. And Guy seemed to be blushing. So they must have received and read them

Luke wanted to wash his hands of it, but the Emperor didn't seem to be satisfied with the result. Worse, he had launched another plan. And he wanted to involve Luke in it.

"Fighting... this?"

"Don't you know the strongest bond is forged on the battleground?"

"I don't think it's meant for that."

"Anyway, that's an order."

"I hate when you say that."

* * *

Luke waited at the entrance of the palace when he heard the news that Jade and Guy had finally returned. When Guy returned with Jade to the palace, he was bandaged and leaning on Jade for support. Worried, Luke ran over to Guy and asked, "How did you get hurt?"

Jade said, "While the reconciliation’s warming, I'm waiting for a _woman_ doctor to see our hero." He turned to Guy and smiled.

"Hey, I was cured of that long ago. There're no reasons to be mean," Guy protested.

"Oh yes," Luke said, and accompanied them to the infirmary. Guy didn't make a sound he was checked over and received medical treatment.

"Is he all right?" Luke asked.

"He'll survive," said the doctor.

Feeling a sense of guilt, Luke said, "I should have accompanied..."

Guy shook his hand. "It's fine. That's the Emperor's order anyway."

The doctor said, "It's all over. Now you need to rest for few days. Don't do heavy work and preferably use a crutch. Unfortunately, I don't have one ready."

"That's fine. Jade'll carry me back," Guy said, "Seeing that it's all because of him."

"It's beneath you to be so vengeful," Jade smiled, but he helped him up and brought him out of the infirmary. Luke could hear Guy 's exclamation through the corridor. "Hey!"

Came the reply. "You're a warrior, aren't you?"

Hearing the casual conversation, Luke wondered whether the Emperor had a point. However, in the following days, Luke didn't spot any significant difference between Guy and Jade, so he concluded that he thought too much.

* * *

  


It didn't discourage the Emperor, unfortunately. Instead, it made him more determined. "I'll lock them in a closet," declared the Emperor.

"Who dares to corner the Necromancer?"

"Good point," the Emperor said. Then he added, "You, of course. We'll lock them in a room with temperature low enough to make them cuddle."

"Don't say we. And how can it happen?"

"It's your part to think."

Somehow, Guy and Jade were sent on a trip again and stayed in a single room in the inn. (All other rooms were booked by the Emperor.) Luke had magic applied to satisfy the conditions set by the Emperor. He left with a faint tint of pity for Guy and Jade – and himself, when they discovered that he was involved.

The next day, Luke hid and watched Guy and Jade from afar. Nothing seemed out of place. He gathered up the courage to greet them. "Hey, nice to meet you two here.”

Guy looked at him strangely. Luke supposed that it wasn't the cleverest opening. He looked for any signs out of normal. No. Jade still looked his cheerful self. Guy still looked his normal self. There were no signs that they did anything out of the ordinary last night.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Luke asked.

"There was a sudden cold wind last night - strange, as the windows were closed. But Jade used his magic so everything was all right."

Luke looked and looked, but he detected nothing.

Luke reported his failure to the Emperor. He didn't look pleased.

"All right! I give up. They are impossible," the Emperor said.

"So we can stop now," Luke said with relief.

"Now," the Emperor's evil glance turned to Luke, "You seem lonely here."

Luke fled.

Epilogue

"When will you decide to let them know we're already together?" Guy sat by Jade in his room, with a smile in his eyes.

"Don't you think it's fun to see them running around?" Jade smiled in a wicked way. "Besides, they sent us to do that. I still need to think of a good revenge plot."

Guy remembered the worry Jade briefly showed when he had been hurt then, and felt a sense of warmth.  
"I wonder which poor soul was drafted into writing the letters," Guy said.

"Ten to one I bet it was Luke."

"Poor Luke then," Guy said, but there was no sign of pity on his face.

"Now, will you stay the night?"

"Depends?"

"I'll persuade you," Jade said and kissed Guy.


End file.
